Coincidental meeting
by yarmantho
Summary: Sakura had learned to live as a civilian without any trouble. Going under-radar, unnoticed by anyone. She had become a normal girl. Then a meeting with a dying Totsuka Tatara, Kusanagi Izumo and Yata Misaki on a rooftop changed her peaceful life. Unknown to her, one action could change her simple life into a more 'interesting' one...
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful cloudless night in Shizume city, the stars twinkled clearly and the moon shone brightly-unhindered by any clouds. A slight breeze picked up a girl's shoulder-length hair, whipping across her face while she was walking. The moonlight illuminated the girl's bubble pink hair for a second.

The girl closed her eyes. She could almost heard Naruto's laughter in the air-calling her name, Tsunade-shisou's stern voice, Kakashi's calming presence behind her, Shikamaru's lazy voice that always said 'troublesome' at the Rookie 9's barbecue party, Tenten and Ino's chuckling, Hinata's confession to Naruto, Kiba's jokes, Neji's presence, Lee youthful speeches, even Shino's bugs buzzing-the last time they ever met together before the fourth ninja world war.

A lone tear escaped her eyes unconsciously.

'No, I can't cry. It's already over.' She thought as she quickly shook her head and furiously wiping it away with her long sleeves dress.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the night sky with a longing expression. The beautiful night contrasted her surpressed sadness. The twinkling stars seemed to be mocking her from the distant.

She sighed softly.

It had been 2 years since Haruno Sakura found herself as her 12 years old self in this particular city, and not one day could she forget 'that one particular day'-the day when she was killed by the juubi after the alliance were losing badly against Madara. She had watched The Rookie 9 fallen one by one in front of her eyes,... the death of Team 7-even Sasuke after he had agreed to help them-for taking a blow meant for her.

They had fallen one by one from her side. Her hands were stained red with her friends dried blood. She still remembered the feeling of hopelessness and uselessness overwhelming her. Her prodigal medical skills couldn't save them, not even one of them.

She was too late.

Useless.

She thought after her trainings with Tsunade-shisou, she could finally stand on equal grounds with her teammates not going to chase them again..., but of course in the end it was all for naught.

When she made her last standing against the juubi, she could clearly see the juubi's tailed beast ball coming towards her. She knew it was too late to dodge, she didn't even bothered to attempt it. She could feel her death coming closer, but she couldn't feel anything, no remorse, no fear, no nothing. Instead she felt strangely relieved, that finally she would stopped feeling the guilt and loss of her friends. She knew the tailed beast ball hit her and was certain that she was dead before everyhing went black.

But of course, fate seemed to have another idea for her.

She didn't know what or how it happened, but the next thing she knew, she had found herself in her 12 years old body waking up in an unfamiliar dark alley-with extremely tall buildings surrounding the place. She was astounded at first, wondering idly if this was after-life, but then she crushed the idea as she felt pain flaring up from her still-bleeding wounds which she quickly tended to.

She walked out of the alley to a big street full of people. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and decided to wander around the town first-to see how far was this town to Konoha.

That's when she noticed that it was all different from the elemental countries, and people didn't seem to recognize ninja when asked. People here was just normal civilians, nothing more nothing less. No one here even knew how to use chakra. She wondered if this was a second life chance or something for her and tried to punch the ground with a little chakra-leaving a little crater around her tiny fist-feeling pleased that she could still do it.

At first she tried to search for Konoha, but it was futile as no one ever heard of Konoha in the first place. In the end though, she had accepted the fact that she was stuck in this world and was adapting here slowly, sleeping on the benches in the park, taking showers at public's toilet, and earning some money by working part time as a shopkeeper in a jewelry shop-the payment was only enough for her necessities unfortunately, still not enough to rent a place to sleep in.

She had made sure that she was acting as civilian-like as possible though so she would blend with the society and stay low-never using her super human strength nor her medical powers else she afraid the people here wouldn't take it very well-though she still exercised herself to make sure she didn't turn rusty. After all, a ninja had to be prepared against anything and couldn't be caught off-guard.

* * *

A loud banging sound of gunshots from the rooftop of the building beside her snapped her out of her thoughts. Her old ninja instinct flared warningly. Sakura whipped her head to the source of the sound. Almost automatically, she quickly went to the building and took the elevator. A thought whether this was actually a good idea crossed her mind but she ignored it-her curiousity and ninja nature winning over.

She pushes the door open to the rooftop to see a figure laying immobile under a pool of blood in someone's arms. From the corner of her eyes she could saw a blonde man calling someone and spoke with grieve driven word. The feeling of sadness and sorrow rolling from them hit her like bricks.

She looked at the scene and couldn't help but feeling out-of-place. She hesitated in her steps, unsure of what to do, when the blonde man caught her eyes. The blonde man narrowed his eyes in suspicion but she also caught the surpressed sadness and hopelessness in his eyes-the same look she had become used to see in her own reflection every day.

Really, her conscience wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't try to help them at least.

Sakura sighed making her decision and walked forward fastly to the bleeding figure before the blonde man could try to stop her. The teenager who cradled the bleeding man turned his head to her when she dropped to her knees beside them.

"What do you want? " the teenager asked in a quivering tone because of the sobs.

"Healing him." She said curtly.

Her hands already hovering over his bloodied chest. Her demeanor had changed to her medic mode automatically.

She assesed the situation within a second.

Two bullets embedded inside his chest, dangerously nearing his heart and a severe case of bloodlost. His heart was beating very very weakly-but still there and he had just stopped breathing when she came-fortunately, if not then this might be a lost case.

'He doesn't have much time left' She thought.

She quickly began to work. Her hands glowing green with her medical chakra. First she needed to take out the bullets...carefully. She felt her chakra seeped through his chest, pinpointing the location of the bullets. She envelopped her chakra around them and pulled them out with a tug. The two alumunium cylinders clang at the roof floors beside the man.

She nodded to herself, satisfied with her handy work before doing the last step. She reached out her chakra to jolt his heart and couldn't help but sighed in relieve as his heart started beating steadily under her hands. His body spasmed under her hands and coughed up blood before his chest started to rise and fall heavily.

She observed the man as she lifted her hands. His face was sweaty and pale from the previous bloodlost but she was sure he would survive. She wiped her sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and stood up. She noticed that the teenager from earlier had cried in relieve as he saw the man that she healed before had started breathing again and the blonde man had also hovered quietly beside the man looking incredibly relieved.

She looked at the scene with a smile tugging the corner of her lips. No matter how many times she had saved lives ,the sight of their families' relieved faces always made her felt genuinely happy for them. She glanced behind her once more before slipping through the open door quietly back to the street to her 'home'-leaving the scene now that she wasn't needed anymore.

* * *

**A/N : Hello this is my first crossover ! Please r & r. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kusanagi Izumo was so relieved at seeing that Tatara Totsuka was alive that he didn't even notice the pink-haired girl who healed him earlier had slipped away. Once he had looked for the girl to thank her, she was already gone. He didn't even know her name. One moment she suddenly appeared and healed him, the next second she was gone. Even though he was quite sure she wasn't an enemy, it was still a little bit...disconcerting to know that HOMRA was now indebted to her-a mysterious stranger who just healed Totsuka without asking anything. It was rare at this day that someone would help others for free that he couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious of the girl's motive-not that he wasn't grateful of her help though.

The sound of an opening door pulled him back to the present. He looked up to see the doctor came out of Totsuka's room and walked to him. He quickly stood up and mentally prepared himself for whatever news the doctor brought.

" Are you the acquaintance of Totsuka Tatara-san ? " the doctor asked politely.

Izumo straighten himself, "Yes, I am. How is he ?"

"He's okay, just exhausted from the bloodlost,but I'm sure he'll only stays in the hospital three more days, before he can be discharge. " the doctor smiled.

He released the breathe he unconsciously holding at the statement.

"But, Izumo-san, I know it's probably not my place to ask this, but why did you write that Totsuka-san was shot near his heart when there's only a pink scar at that area ? There's not even any trace that he was shot before. It was as if he was actually alright in the first place if not for the bloodlost symptoms." The doctor asked as he looked at the paper regarding Totsuka.

" Really ? " Izumo asked with raised eyebrows, masking his surprise. He made a mental note to ask about the girl's extraordinary healing abilities later if they ever meet again.

" Yes. Never mind though. " the doctor dismissed it as he arranged the paper and looked at him again, "Totsuka-san should be conscious around now, you can go inside and see for yourself if you wish."

" Yes ,thank you, doctor." He said with a slight nod as the doctor smiled and walked away.

He quickly went to room A3, Totsuka's room, entering quietly and strided to Totsuka's bedside.

True to the doctor's words, Totsuka's eyes cracked open seconds later. He blinked a few times before his brown eyes settled at his own and a weak smile formed on his lips.

" Izumo. " he greeted.

" Tatara. How do you feel ?"

" Feels fine. Still sore though, but whoever healed me was good enough that I can't really feel any pain, as if that shooting accident didn't happen in the first place. " he shrugged. " What happened after I passed out ? "

" A pink-haired girl suddenly came and healed you then she slipped away before I noticed it. After that, I had asked Yata-chan to go back to the bar to tell Mikoto about your condition, then I carried you to the nearest hospital."

" Pink haired girl huh ? What did she do ? " he asked.

" I'm not sure myself, her hands glowed green for a moment and your wounds healed. There's a possibility that she was a strain though." Izumo said.

"A strain ? That's interesting. I'd like to thank her personally if we ever meet again later." Tatara said in a thoughtful voice.

" Yeah. I'll see if I can track her down." Izumo said before closing his eyes and opened them again-his previous carefree demeanor gone, replaced by a cold and hard expression. "Anyway, I want to know everything about your attacker." He pulled out Tatara's camera and put it on the bedside table." From the video you recorded, the attacker had declared himself as the Colourless King. Do you know anything more ? "

" No. Why're you asking ? "Tatara asked, frowning.

" We'll gonna pay him back for what he did to you so I need all the informations to track him down." Izumo said with an eerily even voice, the only sign of his rage was his fists that was clenched beside him until his knuckles turned white.

" Izumo. You don't need to do this. There's no need for revenge, after all I'm still alive, right ? " He asked with a playful grin.

" You're barely alive if not for the girl." Izumo reminded." You do know that HOMRA will hunt down anyone who hurt its members."

He heard Tatara sighed.

"Yes, I know. Just be careful then, okay ? The one you hunt this time is a king not the normal thugs after all."

"You're one to say, talking to strangers by your own in the night." Izumo retorted with a smile.

" Yeah, I suppose so. " he answered lightly.

* * *

Sakura was wandering along the street idly the next morning. After saving that blonde man last night she had gone straight to a secluded place under the tree in the park and slept there. She was pretty tired at the time and didn't think much of her action.

Only when the morning came did she realize the consequences that her single action could have brought. For example, those men could create a fuss and then she could be captured and interrogated or even she could became a research project for them because of her abilities. She seriously didn't know how this people would react to her abilities-not that she regretted the fact that she had saved someone though, it was the right thing to do, consequences aside.

Although actually the main reason why she never used her ninja abilities was because there was simply no reason to do it in the first place, not because she was scared to be captured-she was sure she could fight them and got away safely after all. This city was so peaceful, people went to school, go to work, have fun, meet with their families, no wars, no fighting...it was like the utopia Naruto had wished back then in the Elemental Countries-she chuckled dryly at the thought of Naruto's dream before sighing, pulling her thought back to the present problems.

Even though she knew there were still black markets and street gangs around this particular city, it was still considered as peaceful to her-who had died fighting in a war.

But she supposed the second reason she kept her ninja abilities a secret was to blend in and stay low.

It was a nice refreshing change that she didn't need to fight again, no need to get her hands dirty, no need to deal with losses of loved ones-who she failed to heal-no need to fulfill people's expectation at her.

No. Here she was Haruno Sakura. A poor 14 years old orphaned girl, who was homeless but still managed to bought her necessities by working as a waitress. Here she was a nobody. She wasn't too attached to anybody that she would grief if she lost them, no need to feel loss for the second time. She could finally try to lessen her guilt in the past life without anymore reminders and made a new life as a normal civilian.

Really, maybe it was better this way. Living her life, forgetting her past. Nothing interesting, nothing new... Then again maybe she had just blew up her chance to be a normal civilian girl with her healing action last night.

She shook her head quickly to get rid of the rather ridiculous thought.

'I must be thinking about it too hard. After all, what could a simple action's consequences do to me ? They didn't even know what my name is. Really, what harm can be done ?' She thought to herself, satisfied with the conclusion as she continued walking to her part-time job more quickly to get there on time-the last night's action already stuffed into the back of her mind, forgotten.

* * *

If only she knew how wrong she is.

* * *

**A/N : First of all, thank you for all who had followed and favorited this story, you don't know how much it means to me . **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't fulfill your expectations. I know this one's kinda crappy, but I really want to clear Sakura's thought about the matter and also about Izumo's opinion about the 'mysterious pink-haired girl'. I also tried to keep the characters as close as possible to its real characteristic, so if it become too OOC please tell me so I can fix it . **

**Next one would be Sakura's discovery about the kings world and stuff. If anyone have any idea how I should write the next chapter please tell me by pm or review.**

**So what do you guys think ? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura went to her part-time workplace-a jewelry shop which was located at a quite secluded street and arrived at 05.55 a.m. Five minutes too early for work. She had just arrived at the steps in front of the locked door of her workplace when a blob of brown hair appeared at the corner of her sight, followed by a loud and cheery, " Sakura-chan ! "

The brown haired girl then proceeded to take out a set of keys from her pocket when she arrived at the locked door.

" Luna-chan. " Sakura greeted her back with a small smile, stepping inside once she had opened the door.

" You're sooo early today ! Usually I had arrived earlier than you ! " Luna exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Yes, I suppose so. " Sakura answered with a nod.

" Anyway, I need to clean the shop first. You can sort the stock jewelries at the back of the shop okay, Sakura-chan ? " Luna said at her.

" Alright Luna-chan." She replied, walking towards the back door. " If you need any help, I'm in the back."

"Yeah I know, Sakura-chan." Luna answered, fetching a yellow cloth to wipe the dust away.

* * *

Sakura walked into the back room with a pen and a paper list in her hand. She quickly went sorting the jewels in the box into their respective places as she remembered Luna's antiques.

The brown haired girl was the only other worker in this shop. She was 16 years old and managed to go to Ashinaka High School with a scholarship. She came from a poor family with a sick mother so she had to take care of her. Sakura sometimes wondered how someone could even balanced those things together and still managed to keep her scholarship. The scholarship had practically covered all her educational expenses, the only downside was that it didn't cover a sick mother's expenses so Luna had to work part-time to keep it up. She came to work every weekends at 06.00 a.m.-15.00 p.m. The payment was not that good because the owner was a miser, but it had to do for now because apparently no one wanted to hire under-aged part-time workers so they had to settle with this.

* * *

Kagemane Luna was just about to went cleaning the shop after Sakura had gone to the back room when the door suddenly opened.

Three men, all of them was scary looking-like street thugs-came inside-even though the shop hadn't open yet.

One of the men had a bat on his shoulder, the other one had a knife on hand while the last one didn't have anything-or so it seemed at first glance, the second time Luna observed the man she noticed a handgun that was hidden in its holder.

Luna looked at them with narrowed eyes, putting the yellow cloth on the counter table. " Excuse me Mr. But the shop wouldn't be opened until 9. " Luna informed.

"Ah yes, the shop. " the one who had a bat lazily said with a yawn and looked like he was ready to go out of the shop, his companions following him.

Luna was just about to sigh in relief when the man and his companions suddenly turned back with a crazy-like scary smirk on their faces. "Who said we're comin' here to shop, little girl ?" The knife-holder one sneered.

Luna felt a shiver ran up her spine, but she continued to hold herself straight and glared at the men. "Mr. The shop is closed. Please leave and come back later. " Luna said sternly.

The men looked at her and suddenly laughed. The hollow-crazy-like-laughters filled the quiet shop. "Are you really saying come back later to us?" The bat user said between his chuckles.

"Okay, what do you want then ? " She asked with a pretend-steely voice-trying not to be intimidated by them.

"Oh now you're playing the brave girl huh ? Too bad for you I can still detect your fea~r." The knife holder said creepily.

"Stop playing Ryousuke, Akira. " The gun holder said with a monotone voice to the knife holder and the bat holder. "We need the money by noon. "

"Tch... fine. You're no fun Tachi-chan." The bat holder said.

The gun holder-to his credit-didn't even blink at the obvious insult, and instead he stepped forward from the others."Miss. Where is Kyouta-san ?" He asked to Luna.

Luna felt her mind whirred. 'What're they trying to get ?' She thought,'What should I do ? Should I call the police now or shout for help from Sakura or try to control this situation myself?'

"Miss? " The gun holder voiced out, snapping her from her thought.

"Y..yes?" Luna stuttered out-her calm and brave demeanor had gone, replaced by something mixed between scared-bravery-and stubborness. "I'm asking you. Where is Kyouta-san ?"

'Okay, these men are bad. Either they're thieves or some street thugs. I can't play into their hands.' she thought to herself.

"What are you trying to get with this?" Luna asked-ignoring the man's question instead.

"Miss...if you answer we will-" the gun holder said.

"What business do you have with my boss, Kyouta-san ? Are you trying to hurt him? I can assure you, you won't be able to do that because I won't tell you anything." She cut the gun holder before he finished.

"Just answer the goddamn question already ! We don't have any patience to deal with a little girl-playing to be a protector." The knife holder exclaimed.

"Please leave." Luna said, rumaging her pocket for her handphone and quickly pressing the emergency number to call the police. "Please leave before I call the police to capture you for trespassing and threatening someone. " She said holding the phone beside her to prove her point, her thumb hovered milimeters above the call button.

"So you're going to play dirty huh? And here we are trying to negotiate with you. " the knife holder said airily, he spun the knife around his fingers."But maybe it's better this way, so I can finally stabbed someone freely. " he said with a crazed expression as if he wasn't talking about killing someone.

"I...I'm serious ! If you didn't leave in 3 seconds from now, I'm gonna call the police." She exclaimed.

The men all looked at her skeptically.

"One..." She looked around only to found that they had all adopted a crazed expression except for the gun holder-who looked like he could barely held his patience together.

"Two..." The men had started to play with their weapons, even the gun holder had pulled his gun out.

"T...three..." She started to sweat and stutter under the pressure, jerking her thumb down and pressed the call button only to feel a sharp pain on her hand, feet and stomach.

Her eyes widened as she saw blood swelled from her feet, hand, and the hilt of a knife buried deep into her stomach. Crimson blood scattered around the wounds, painting her white t-shirt in red. Her own blood creating a puddle under her feet. The stinging pain raked her whole body then her knees went weak-unable to support her weight and fell down with a thud. Her handphone fell from her hand to the floor.

She did the only thing in her mind.

She screamed.

* * *

Daiki Fuse, a Scepter 4 member clansmen was sipping a cup of coffee on an office room-trying very hard to stay awake and keep his boredom on bay.

Really, no one could blame him if he felt like he just wanted to skip today's assignment. He was asked to be an 'officer' who was in charge of all communications, telephones, complains and such to Shizume city's police department-which was what the Scepter 4 was known as in the world. Very few people knew the existence of Kings-only peoples who were either a clansmen or someone who was really special who knew, and of course Scepter 4 and HOMRA were not wide known as Kings organization.

And that's exactly why Daiki felt really bored.

This mission which forced them to be a normal police officer in front of people instead of displaying his powers really aggravated him. As a clansmen who had usually saw extraordinary things from their Captain, things like this became ridiculously mundane, especially since he's asked to deal with the police department part of his organization.

Saruhiko Fushimi, the third-in-command in Scepter 4 had asked him to take this job and unfortunately, since Fushimi-san was in a higher rank than him-he couldn't refuse.

That's how he found himself stuck into this office-waiting for the day to end while listening to any phone calls that went in-which was only a few and none of them was an emergency nor important enough to mention in details.

He was just about to read a letter which one of the Shizume citizens had send to the police department when suddenly the phone rang.

He huffed to himself and answered the phone. "Good morning." he called.

There was a thud like something had fell but no answer came from the other side.

He shrugged thinking it was prank calls and was about to put the phone down when a screaming tore the silence.

His senses went to alert with the screaming because it seemed like this was a real situation-something bad was happening.

"Hello. Hello ? What happened ?" He shouted even though he didn't really expect an answer.

The phone kept silence but when he was going to put it down he heard another shouting from the phone."Luna-chan. What's wrong? " the voice called.

There was a little unclear commotion like a whooshing sound and then the phone hung up.

" Shit !" He cursed and slammed the phone down.

He went to the computer data to search where the caller's from. In less than a minute the result came up and he wasted no time to pick up the phone again-this time to call an investigation.

" Hello. Saruhiko-san. There's this phone call from a jewelry shop in Fujioka street that seemed to be serious and I want to ask permission for some other clansmen to investigate with me. " he said seriously.

"Tell me the situation. " Fushimi's voice called from the other side.

Then not even 2 minutes later, 5 blue clansmen had been waiting in front of the police department in front of a police car, ready for investigation.

* * *

Sakura was lifting a box of jewelries when a high-pitched screaming, followed by the thud of something-or someone falling was heard. She quickly abandoned her work and rushed to the source of the scream-the shop.

"Luna-chan. What's wrong?" Sakura shouted as she swung the door open-only to freeze when she saw the scene before her.

Luna was laying in her own pool of blood, the hilt of a knife buried deep into her stomach-her handphone beside her hand laying on the floor, forgotten-with three men standing in front of her, one with a gun outstretched-obviously the source of her wounds-, one with a bat who looked at the scene with wide feral grin, the last one spinning a knife around his fingers while smirking like a mass-murderer-who had to be the one throwing the knife into Luna's stomach.

Sakura only needed one second to asses the situation and unfreeze. Another to control her rage that boiled inside her at seeing her friend's blood and her intention to just crack the mens' head beyond recognition. And another second to rush to Luna's side, kneeling beside her to check her wounds while still curling protectively between her and the three men-unconsciously using her ninja speed in the process.

It was outstanding how fast human minds work under pressure, really.

Luna seemed to be unconscious, but still alive-Sakura noted with relief that she was not too late. Her hands quickly hovered over her stomach, removing the knife from her stomach with careful precision and put her hands over the wound. They flickered green and the skin knitted together instantly, leaving a big red scar in its mark instead of a deep stabbing wound within the next ten seconds.

Sakura was about to heal the next wound when her ninja senses flared warningly and she followed it, tilting her head a little to the right-missing a bullet that went pass her by millimeters.

'So they had finally shook out of their stupor and decide to stop me, eh?' She mused when she looked at the three men-the gun-wielder pointing his gun at her head, obviously in warning that he wouldn't miss next time even though it's not really that intimidating for her.

"You ! How do you do that ? One second you're over there and the next you're here and then your hands glowed and the wound closed ! " the bat-carrying man exclaimed with wide eyes.

Sakura sighed. She had to hold herself from rolling her eyes at the ridiculous obviously childish statement from the bat-user. Really, if she didn't know better she would have thought the bat-user was innocent, looking like that because of her ninja skills.

'Wait..., ninja skills...shit.' she thought, her eyes widened a little bit as the realization of what she actually did hit her.

She had used ninja skills in front of normal civilians...again.

Even though Luna-chan needed attention right away, it didn't mean she actually had to treat her in front of those street thugs. She had acted on instinct-instinct that always flared up when one of her friends or colleagues or anyone actually, was hurt-especially if there's a lot of blood involved, even though sometimes the wound was not so bad itself-just looked bad...and bloody. She could have smacked her own head in stupidity for acting on impulse...again. She had swear not to use her skills for goodness sake.

But once again she had to say it's not like she had regretted it. She looked back at Luna's pale face.

At least Luna-chan wouldn't die now and would be safe even if she didn't heal her anymore, the wound on her hand and feet seemed like a minor wound and wouldn't be life-threatening as long as she could get to the hospital in another 30 minutes more or less, or she would just die because of blood-lost instead.

She sighed before the sound of the door slamming open brought her back to the present. All of the conscious occupant of the shop snapped their head at the door automatically-seeing as they're not the only people in the shop anymore.

She looked at the newcomers who were wearing a very familiar distinctive blue uniform. They were all wearing long blue coat woth its dark blue inner lining with various white streaks patterned on the coat. Its back is distinctively longer than the clothing's front which is patterned with three yellow buttons on either side with a distinctive black streak running through the center front. They wore black pants and black boots with a sabre on their side.

From that, Sakura had easily concluded that the newcomers were the police officers in Shizume city and it seemed like she was not the only one recognizing the police as she could see the three thugs earlier had turned pale at their side.

'Well. That will make it easier for me to take care of those thugs, even if I don't know how they got here in the first place-' her thought trailed off as she remembered Luna's phone beside her which she had ignored before and seemed to have accidentally knocked over when she was going over with ninja speed to Luna before.' Or maybe I do know. Clever girl. '

She looked back to the officers to observe their reactions as they took in the scene before them-the slim, tall, brown haired, gray eyed officer locking eyes with her for a second longer before his eyes went to the thugs and narrowed. "What happened here?" He asked in a commanding tone.

" These thugs here shot the shopkeeper and my co-worker-Luna but I'm not sure what's the reason." She answered clearly-her demeanor slipped into a perfect innocent teenager with a slightly blank expression mask, her eyes locked once again with the gray eyed officer but they didn't give anything away-just like Sai's expression, but less creepy and suspicious.

The officer frowned at her expression before looking back at those men.

" Who sent you here ? " he asked. The thugs seemed nervous but didn't give an answer.

" I asked who sent you here." He repeated the statement with more force.

She watched the scene carefully being unraveled in front of her.

Now the thugs looked like they're gonna piss themselves-except for the gun-holder who seemed to have slipped a calm mask on his face sometime around the first question and the second, more demanding one.

" I'm not going to tell you, or anyone in that matter, but I have a deal for you right now. I'll tell you something important but you have to let us go." The gun holder said monotonely.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, what could he have that he suggested to make a deal?

To her displeasure, the brown haired officer just raised his eyebrow in response, and he didn't dismiss the idea as fast as what she was hoping for, instead he seemed like he was curious about the information.

" Ooh? And what make you think I will take the deal ?" He asked appearing disinterested at the deal and the gun-holder gulped even if he didn't do anything else to declare his nervousness while his companions had tensed considerably.

She supposed the officer was good enough at that too, even if she could see the hidden curious glint in his eyes.

Obviously analyzing people, while not a main skill in ninja was still fairly important and she was well-known as the infiltration mistress anyway during the prolonged war, so she could actually read other people like a book if she wanted.

And now was one of the times she had to put this observation skill to good use.

" You're from Scepter 4, the blue king's clansmen organization, aren't you? The one who was in charge of Strains and keep track of them. " the gun-holder said carefully.

The officer's expression tensed, his hand hovered above his sabre as if readying himself for attack, which was followed by the other 4.

"And if I say yes ?"

" I have some information about Strain." The gun holder said more confidently this time still with the even tone.

" We already have the data of all stray Strains in Shizume city and they're all under our jurisdiction."

" Apparently not. I'm going to tell you the stray Strain that I have encountered and she's very unique. So do we have the deal ?" The gun holder asked.

The officers seemed to tense even more, the atmosphere suddenly became very silent and a little bit malicious.

" Okay, if you tell us about the stray Strain, we will let you go, but if any of you give a false one we will personally hunt you down as fugitives." The brown haired officer said, ' After all the Strain was the first priority in Scepter 4 rules, more than the criminal priority. Regardless of who the criminal is unless they're wide known enemies, which these thugs are not at the moment, even though said thugs were quite suspicious. ' the brown haired officer thought.

Sakura widened her eyes slightly at the officer's agreement.

Wasn't police officers were supposed to help the victim ? Why are they making a deal with thugs ?

She felt like she had missed something even with her extraordinary observation skills. What's going on here ? What's kings organization?-Did kings even have an organization ? Isn't Japan had not been under the kings rule anymore ? And what's a Strain-assuming they weren't talking about strain to body?

More questions passed Sakura's mind just by that short conversation.

'Something's wrong here and I have a bad feeling about this. I need to be prepared' she thought to herself as she summarized her current facts and ignored the questions-for now, promising herself to dig deeper into the matter latter.

The gun holder nodded and lift his hand to point at Sakura. " That girl is a Strain. She can heal and have a very fast speed that couldn't be followed by eye." He said.

And then suddenly all of the attention snapped to her-making her felt wary and a little surprised.

Okay, maybe that gun holder had a point with his statement , her ninja skills which she had displayed impulsively before were considered a weird thing by civilians and she shouldn't actually be surprised that he ratted her out to the officers and now she should probably be thinking about some excuses to give to the officers or maybe a way to escape this situation before it gets out of hand, but she couldn't help but felt like that wasn't the full reason why those officers look at her in surprise as if she was an interesting specimen in a lab.

There's something that she missed.

And she was sure the key word was "Strain". Whatever that is.

She closed her eyes to pull her thoughts and action together and opened it to look back at the officers with an annoyed expression. "I'm over here. " She said with a little wave. "Anybody mind explaining why you're gawking like that and what's this 'Strain' anyway ? It seemed like you repeated that word many times and it's used as a noun so I concluded that it's not the normal strain as verb."

The brown haired grey eyed officer looked at her and stepped forward cautiously but his eyes didn't show any fear-instead it shown curiosity and...determination ?

'That's weird and really suspicious.' She thought to herself. 'Determination for what ?'

" My name is Daiki Fuse-the current leader of this group. And to answer your question, although I'm pretty sure you had known that you're a Strain and its no use to deny it to us, who was in charge of Strains and had dealt with many Strains who seemed to not know before even though they had all their memories intact. But to entertain you, I will explain what Strain is. Strain is people who gained power without receiving it from a king-and therefore it's quite a rare occurrence to find a Strain and rarer to find a Strain that's capable of healing and moving fast."

"Hmm ?...Fine, I do have some skills but that doesn't mean I'm a Strain. What is a king anyway-assuming that you aren't talking about a normal king, and why is it a rare occurrence ?" Sakura asked, acting as if she actually knew what Daiki-san was talking about while her mind tried to process the fact that Daiki-san had told her before-even if she actually didn't understand half of what he's saying.

"Of course Strain is rare. Kings have powers and usually only kings can give their power to other people thus becoming his clansmen, but Strain doesn't need kings to have some abilities. And I'm one of the blue clansmen who was in charge of Strains like you, so I need you to come with us to our HQ. " Daiki said clearly.

Sakura's danger senses had started to flare madly now. 'Did they really expect her to follow with some random police officers who make a deal with thugs about her to someplace unknown ?'

This was not good. She had to thread carefully.

"And what will happen to me then ?" She asked with a monotone voice, her face had suddenly went blank when he had started to mention his wish to get Sakura to their HQ.

" Usually Strains are kept around to run a few little tests then-"

Sakura's eyes widened before it turned to a cold glare.

"No , I'm not a guinea pig. Now if that's all. I'm going to help Luna into a hospital or she's going to bleed to death. Excuse me." Sakura cut Daiki before he could say anything, really knowing that 'a few little tests' would be run through the Strains was enough for her to conclude that it wasn't a good idea. Who knows what kind of tests will actually be run on her then ?

And anyway when she noticed Luna's paling faces from the corner of her eyes she quickly rearranged her first priorities-that was to get Luna to the nearest hospital 5 minutes walk from here.

So that's what she's going to do to excuse herself and process her thought and the information that Daiki-san had given her alone.

Sakura scooped Luna into her arms careful to not aggravate her wounds more than necessary and carried her bridal style out of the shop.

She didn't even move farther than 5 footsteps when Daiki-san had stopped her. "You can't get away. Strains are under Scepter 4 jurisdiction and according to the rules, Strains are the first priority in any missions."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Daiki's statement.

"And...what will you do if I don't want to come with you?"

"We're going to make them come by any means necessary." Daiki said, his hand hovered around his sabre once again-followed by the other officers, indicating he was ready for a fight to subdue her.

Sakura sighed and chuckled. "What make you think you can subdue me by force then ?" She said with a little mocking voice.

"We never know before we try. " Daiki said and unsheathed his sabre as Sakura used her ninja speed-which was already known so she supposed it didn't matter that she used it in front of these people- to go pass him and to the shop's door.

"You won't be able to catch me if I don't want to be caught." She said with a monotone voice.

"Is that so ?" Daiki said and slashed at her with his sabre in his hand-a bluish aura covered the sabre.

Sakura barely managed to dodge the sabre which had cut her long dress a little because she underestimated her opponents.

It seemed like this world actually had something going on and Daiki-san was obviously not a normal civilian, and the bluish aura around him was the prove.

'So the aura was the power from the king ? And it gives a boost of speed and accuracy ? Or is there anything else?' She thought to herself while dodging another slash from the sabre, ' I don't know anything about the extent of this power and that's not good. A good ninja shouldn't be caught unaware like this. It seemed like I'm getting rusty by living this civilian live...I need to get away first and then search for informations...' she mused while still paying attention to her surroundings.

Her eyes strayed to Luna's form in her hands and she made a split decision in her mind.

She needed to flee and get Luna to the hospital as she couldn't even fight full power against the officers-or blue clansmen as Daiki-san had told her-because her hands were full.

She nodded to herself and looked around only to find the officers had surrounded her in the middle of the empty street.

She really needed a distraction right now, then.

"You're surrounded. Just come with us willingly to save the time." Daiki said.

"Not that fast." Sakura answered blankly while she lifted her right foot up and slammed it to the street after she imbued it with some chakra.

The street cracked and hundreds of little stones, dusts and some big stones filled the air by the next second.

The officers shielded themselves from the expulsions while Sakura herself took that time to retreat and ran out of their eyesight in the direction of the hospital.

She slowed down when she had arrived within 100 m of the hospital to make sure no one saw her in her ninja speed again and dashed to the hospital with normal speed.

* * *

" Excuse me miss. My friend here was shot by some thugs, please help her !" Sakura said with a distressed tone when she arrived at the hospital.

The nurses snapped their attention to her and by the next minute they had taken care of Luna while one of the nurse directed her to fill out some forms about payment et cetera.

She filled that out dutifully using Luna's name, address, phone number and she wrote that Luna was paying her own expenses because she didn't have any money with her.

Fortunately the nurse seemed to accept the form without any fuss and she was finally allowed to leave the hospital which she had been planning to do from the start before those officers found her again and went away to a dark secluded alley not far from the hospital to sort her thoughts and jumbled information before her brain went overload.

* * *

"Where is she ?" Daiki shouted after the debris had settled down-leaving a big crater in the middle of the street.

"It seemed like she had escaped." The bat holder said the obvious fact.

Daiki-san ignored the statement and kept looking around when the gun-holder tapped his shoulder to catch his attention.

"Now that you had prove that the girl is a Strain. You must let us go." The gun holder said as he had turned to face him.

"Fine. Just don't make anymore trouble after this. I need to track down that ridiculously powerful Strain. " Daiki answered with a nod.

The three thugs looked at each other and took the opportunity to walk away from the scene, leaving the blue clansmen alone.

Daiki Fuse looked at the crater once again before commanding the other to went back to the HQ to discuss this development with Fushimi-san.

"Maa...I'm in big trouble after this...' he thought to himself.

* * *

Saruhiko Fushimi was furious when he heard the report from Daiki Fuse.

Not only did the Strain get away, now he had to deal with the street Strain was ridiculously powerful too to be outlook by them.

Even the blue king-Reisi Munakata had agreed to allow the Strain to be captured using any method necessary and sent out a quarter of his clansmen to search for this Strain-when he had told him the situation.

And now was the third day of the search and there's not even a clue to her whereabouts, she didn't even visit the jewelry shop nor her friend in the hospital once-really how hard is it to search for a distinctive pink-haired teenager around this big town ?

He shook his head in disbelief as he arranged the pile of reports on his desk.

He had a lot of paperwork to finish before he could worry about the Strain again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the third chapter. It's the longest chapter I ever write ! Is it good ? Or weird ? I'm had to admit I'm not too good with fighting scenes and reasons. Should I made the three thugs work for another king or just let it be unclear like that ? **

**Anyway thank you for all the reviews and anyone who had followed and favorited my story !**

**Please review and tell me if you have any way to make this sound more natural, okay ! And also if any of you have a good idea for the next chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yata Misaki was out to buy something in a grocery store.

His mind wandered to the arrival of Tatara-san after he was discharged out of the hospital yesterday as he walked along the pavement. He was greatly relieved when he welcomed Tatara to HOMRA bar that day. Tatara himself seemed to be fine already and has returned to his usual lifeliness as if he hadn't been in the brink of death just three days before-typical Tatara-san's personality-and to top it off Tatara-san seemed to disagree with HOMRA's wish for revenge. Well, although Tatara had told them not to pursue his attacker, it seemed like Mikoto had another opinion and honestly all of HOMRA's members agreed with Mikoto's opinion.

He sighed and snapped his attention back to the present, unconsciously noticing that the blue clansmen were out and more active than usual-and he found that...a little weird. Sure, it was usual for the blue clansmen for a patrol, but now that he thought about it again, he realizes that the number had increased significantly between this three days-and they didn't even do their patrol properly.

It was as if something else had happened.

That's why when he went back to HOMRA bar, he went straight to Izumo to ask what had actually happened that made the blue clansmen like that.

Yata sat on one of the stool as Kusanagi-san looked up from the mug he had polished countless times with a raised eyebrow rather distractedly.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san. Why is the blue clansmen are around in practically every corner in this city ? What happened?" He asked straight to the point.

Izumo put down the glass that he was currently wiping and gave him his full attention. "Hm...there's been a Strain that had escaped Scepter 4." He said.

"Eh ? Isn't that was a usual thing for them-but even then they didn't send this many clansmen to search?" Yata asked.

"Well, the Strain was dangerously powerful. She can heal and has a fast speed and she can make the a crater by slamming her feet onto a road. The last ability was still unclear because it can be a power ability or even telekinesis ability. " Izumo explained.

"A Strain that can heal ? Is there any possibility that she's the one that heal Tatsuka-san ?"

"Hm...yes. The report said that she had pink hair too-the same one with the girl from before, but there's no clue about her whereabouts. "

"Do you think we need to search for her too-at least to say thank you and get her away from Scepter 4 ? " Yata asked Izumo once again.

"We owed her for saving Tatara. I suppose if she ever stumbled into this bar we won't sell her out to Scepter 4."

"Of course, but will we search for her too ?"

"Yes, actually we are searching too. At this point even if most of my resources are searching for the one who shot Tatara before I had also left some resources to search for the girl. But there's really no clue to her whereabouts. It was as if she had disappeared from this town altogether."

"What about the Colourless king, then ?" Yata asked.

Izumo just shook his head.

"So we have no clues on either the girl nor the Colourless King." Yata stated-unconciously clenching his fists when he said that.

"Actually I'm sure we can get something on the Colourless king by next month, though I'm not too sure about the girl. " Izumo said.

"Tch...That bastard is going to pay when we find him." Yata snarled.

"Of course. " Izumo agreed with a cold tone.

And just then the front door opened-revealing a blond girl with a pigtail wearing a simple white t-shirt with blue shorts who looked around the bar before locking eyes with them and for some reason seemed to be surprised, if the slightly widening eyes were any indication.

* * *

Sakura had to admit, living her life as a fugitive was so...troublesome. She supposed it was half her fault for displaying her skills in front of civilians that it ended like this, but really it was all done automatically. It's not like it was her fault that she healed her friend when she was in danger.

After she had left Luna in the hospital she had never visited her nor going back to the jewel shop again. She had utmost confidence that Luna would be okay even without her-maybe even better without her, considering she was now a fugitive.

Ever since that meeting with that police officer who turned out to be a blue clansmen that seemed to be obsessed to capture her for her power she had saw a lot of blue clansmen who turned out to be a search squad that the leader sent for her-and unfortunately she had learned this the hard way.

At first she didn't know that those blue clansmen were out there to capture her and had waltzed in front of three blue clansmen without a care-thinking they were there not for her. And of course those three clansmen had saw her and before she even realized it they were already hot on her trail and stopped her when she arrived into another dark and secluded alley.

After that she was forced to defend herself from the onslaught from those three which she had ended with a punch imbued with a little chakra to their head-which she was sure would cause a little amnesia for each of them and they would forget about their encounter with her while they would still be alive-and casted a henge on herself just in case other blue clansmen saw her and decided to pick a fight with her again.

She had changed her appearance into Ino when she was fourteen years old which was the first person in her mind when she decided to cast a henge.

Ever since then she was constantly in a henge except in her sleep because all of the blue clansmen were out to search for her and she had even seen them pass by her more than she could count. If it's not for the henge as Ino she was sure she would have countless battles against those blue clansmen.

Then again aside from the fugitive issues she still had to investigate about the so-called kings and Strains. Something which Daiki Fuse-that blue clansmen from the shop had told her about. And from three days of constant asking here and there, it was clear to her that none of the normal civilians knew about kings or Strains.

Well, normal civilians didn't know about the word "kings" and "Strains" meant, but when she tried another approach by mentioning blue auras or auras in general it turned out that some of those civilians had saw those auras-but they just passed it as a random hallucination or even a film-shooting.

From those questioning, she found out that there was another kind of aura that was red-so that meant having auras was the sign of kings organization and it seemed like Scepter 4 wasn't the only kings organization in Shizume city.

Another thing that she found was that there was a street gang that was feared in Shizume city and it seemed like they used the red aura. It's name was HOMRA and their main base was the bar which had a HOMRA sign hanging on the front.

Originally, She had saved this clue for the last one to check just in case that HOMRA was as hostile to her-a Strain as this world called ninja abilities-as Scepter 4. But it turned out that there was no further use in questioning normal civilians anymore as they didn't know more than seeing aura and HOMRA gang which she had known from many other civilians.

That's how she found herself standing in front of HOMRA's bar at 12 pm to search for some other knowledge about kings and Strains-complete with her henge to make sure no one would recognize her.

And first she had to say that she wasn't stupid or daring to take a bet in asking HOMRA openly like this. She had reconnaisance missions before when she had to collect informations undercover and all of them went...fairly well-with some bumps here and there but nothing too life-threatening-so she was sure of her lying and acting skills for gathering informations at least and was fairly confident that she would succeed as long as nothing unexpected happened.

'Well, as long as the henge sticks and I'm not using any ninja skills, I'm sure i will succeed-hopefully.' Sakura thought to herself as she pushed the bar door open.

She took a deep breath before letting her eyes scanned the room, noting the occupants that might be HOMRA's members and the quick exit way aside from the main door, only to freeze for a moment when she saw the blond man from the rooftop as the bartender with the very same teenager chatting from the table.

She shook her head before focusing herself on her task to collect information. 'So the blond man, the teenager and possibly the one I healed might be a HOMRA member or maybe they're just a customer. It's just my luck that I meet them now in this place.' She thought as she walked towards the bartender confidently-saving her guess for later when they might be useful.

The blond man-the bartender- seemed to snap his attention to her when she sat on one of the stool beside the teenager.

"May I help you, miss ?" He asked to her politely.

"I want to know about HOMRA. " She stated bluntly.

"Ah...new member ?" The blond man said.

" Yes. " she said without hesitation-after all what's the best way to gather information rather than being one of them her own ?

"What's your name ?" The blond man asked.

"Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino." She lied easily.

"Okay then." He said as he turned to the teenager from before "Yata, take her upstair to Tatara and Mikoto. "

"Tatara-san too ? " the teenager asked with a slightly protective edge.

"Hm...I'm sure he'll want to record potential member as usual." The blond man nodded as he waved him off and returned to wiping another dusty mug after the previous one was spotlessly clean.

The teenager just mumbled incoherently about something as he turned his head to her. "I'm Yata Misaki. Follow me then. " the teenager-Yata said and turned to head to the stairs without waiting for her.

Sakura followed him dutifully up the stairs and into a hallway which was lined up with doors on both sides with a metal nameplate hanging on the front. They passed the first door on the right and instead knocked on the second door on the right side.

A loud "Wait!" and the scuffling of footsteps behind the bar was heard before the door swung open-revealing a somewhat familiar blond man wearing a simple white t-shirt and faded blue jeans whose face had broke into a smile when his eyes locked on Yata's figure.

Sakura assesed the figure before her critically-digging through her mind for any of memories of meeting him before the rooftop scene flashed in her mind once more and realized that this was the one she healed at the time, although her face was still impassive, hiding her slight surprise really well.

"Yata-chan. What...?" He trailed off as he realized Sakura's presence.

"Potential member. Do you want to record the meeting?" Yata asked. Tatara's eyes lit up and nodded enthusiastically, going into his room and took a video recorder before smiling at Sakura encouragingly.

Sakura realized this and flashed her own smile too-albeit a more nervous one as she had once heard from a civilian she was asking that to be a HOMRA member, a person needed to pass a test.

Without further ado Yata and Tatara lead the way to the first door that they had passed before.

Tatara took the initiative to knock and opened the door without hesitation.

The room was quite large, with a bed and a dresser, but the one that commanded Sakura's attention was the man in the armchair across from them. He seemed to be completely at ease in his sprawled-out position in the chair with a cigarette in one hand. His eyes narrowed at their arrival and seemed to bore into hers for a moment-which she defiantly hold herself, managing not to flinch under the intimidating aura he emitted.

"Tatara, Yata. " He said, acknowledging those two before his eyes went back to her.

His gaze lingered on her as she sneaked a glance at her companions discreetly, seeing Tatara's encouraging smile with his video recorder in hand while Yata seemed to watch her rather disinterestedly.

Realizing that her companions were not going to introduce her, she stepped forward to introduce herself.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I wish to join HOMRA. " Sakura said as she bowed slightly with a polite and formal tone just as if she was in front of the Hokage.

He stared at her intently, his face didn't betray any emotion.

"We rarely accept women." Sakura kept her composure in check but still bowing to Mikoto. "Please make an exception." She stated evenly.

The man just grunted in response and from the perimeter of her eyes, she saw that the man had stood up. She stood her ground as she felt a burst of heat in front of her and saw a flash of red.

She straightened her body automatically and looked at the man's hand and forearm that was cloaked with a red aura-flames that seemed to be licking at his hand incredously.

The man smirked and extended his hand towards her. Sakura looked at the offered hand with raised eyebrows.

Well, the man's hand seemed okay and that meant the flame ought to be harmless and even if it actually burn her hand she supposed it would be fine as she had took far worse wounds than some meager burn. She glanced at her own right hand and shrugged before clasping the man's hand in her own. She felt an odd tingle and the warmth seemed to spread to her body before abruptly disappeared.

Mikoto's hand slipped from her own and into his pocket. He gazed at her critically as she looked at her unsinged right hand with a slightly interested look.

"It seems you were found worthy. "

Sakura snapped her attention back to the retreating back of the man.

"Welcome to HOMRA."

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for all those who had followed, favorited and reviewed this story. Some of those reviews gave me ideas for this chapter. This one seemed better than the last one...I think... or is it? Anyway please review okay !**


End file.
